


I'm a Hero for you

by Melyaliz



Series: Wings [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Tim Drake Smut, Tim Drake fluff, Tim Drake oc, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: They kept saying the wrong thing until the right one just came out.(Just smut request from my Tumblr)





	I'm a Hero for you

**Author's Note:**

> Was in the mood to write some smut so I asked my friends who I should write and Tim-ber won. This is with my OC Faith,

Faith had fucked up, she had fucked up bad this time. Her powers had gotten out of control and she had hurt someone more than she had meant to and now that man would never be able to use his legs again.

 

She stood on the roof across the street as the ambulance took him away several policemen walking around taking the shop owner Andy’s statement. She was playing with her mask watching the scene below. Half of her felt guilty and half of her felt like it was the only way. 

 

“This isn’t for you,” Tim said, “this hero life”

 

“It’s not about being a hero” Faith snapped throwing the mask at him. “I’m not doing this for some notoriety or Bruce or your or even the city. I’m doing this for Andy. His shop keeps getting broken into. They want him to pay for security from themselves. The police can’t do anything about it so I have too.” 

 

“What, are you going to just keep busting head until the problem goes away?” 

 

She stood there looking at him, tears in her eyes from frustration. “Someone has too, you and Bruce are too busy saving the world.” 

 

“If we didn’t there will be no place for Andy to even have a shop!”

 

Faith sucked in a breath, “I’m not saying you shouldn’t save the world but I’m saying stop trying to fit me in your hero agenda. I’m not doing this for the same reasons you are. I tried it your way and…” it was hurtful and she didn’t mean it. She would never in a million years blame him for her kidnapping and meta powers.

 

It was just, since that day, she was still trying to process all of what had happened to her. And she had already gone there. The words didn’t need to be said, the meaning was there so strong no words needed to be heard. They were felt.

 

“Well sorry for assuming you wanted more.” 

 

“Well sorry, I can’t give it.” She snapped back. Both of them saying the wrong words yet again. Leaving him feeling unwanted and her not good enough. 

 

——-

 

Weeks, it had been weeks since that day. She avoided him like the plague and he let her. Working hard with Bruce and her running through the streets of Gotham coming back more and more beat up. 

 

“So you’re leaving” Tim mumbled glancing up at her from the batcomputer as she unwrapped her hand from the boxing glove tape. Training today, prepping for the mission her uncle Bruce had asked her to go on. 

 

“Yeah, Uncle said he needed Guardian Angel”

 

“To save the world, funny I didn’t think you did this for him,” or me, was the second statement in that comment. The one he didn’t say outloud but she knew it was there. 

 

She knew he was going on a similar mission with a few of their old teammates. Faith bit her lip wishing she could go back to a time before. Maybe when Tim had broken his leg and she had visited him with all his favorite moves. Or the time they had a nerf fight with almost the entire Young Justice League. 

 

She never understood how they could have the easiest relationship and the hardest all at the same time. 

 

Maybe it was because boys like him weren’t meant to be with girls like her. 

 

Just be honest girl. Just say what you mean. 

 

Yeah, because that always went so well. 

 

Last time she had told him he was her best friend and she cared for him he dated Wonder girl. Taking the word  _ friend _ to literal. 

 

Well, it wasn’t like it could get any worse at this point. She hated fighting with him. 

 

“I didn’t really mean that.” Faith mumbled looking down at her sneakers. “I… I wear the mask for the small guy but…” she looked up at him, hazel meeting blue as she had his full attention. Case files forgotten. 

 

“I’m Guardian Angel for you.” 

 

The silence was deafening. Shit, she had done it again. She has said the wrong thing. Why was she so stupid!?! 

 

“I mean.. like… the league, hero… I don’t know I just want to be here for you. Like here, this cave this costume. You’re the one I want to be helping, I want to be with… like be around.” She growled looking up at the ceiling trying to pray to whoever was up there to help her. Or maybe just strike her down. Both worked. 

 

“Fuck, I just.” She blinked rapidly trying to fight back emotion and make a coherent statement. Also please don’t cry. Why do tears always come when you least want them? “You’re important to me and I didn’t mean… I don’t want you to think your not… I don’t think I could.”

 

“Shhhhh” 

 

She jumped slightly as she felt his hand took hers. He had stood up from his seat as she was looking away and had come up to her. His closer proximity making heart rate picking up. His hand in hers also wasn’t helping with the nerves. If anything they were making them worse. Her body felt like it was on fire from his simple touch.

 

“I’m sorry too.” Tim whispered his the fingers from his free hand playing with the ends of her hair, “your the most spectacular incredible woman I have ever met and I never want you to belive I think anything else.” his eyes wandering over his face and body, drinking her in. The intensity of his gaze sent shivers down her spine. The way he looked at her, she almost believed his words. Almost believed a guy like him could like a girl like her, could think she was as special as he was. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

It just came out. She meant to tell him how wonderful he was. How smart. How he seemed to know everything when she knew nothing. How she was nothing compared to him. She was supposed to use beautiful words like him. Words that made him feel the way he made her feel. 

 

But instead, she just blurted out those three little words. 

 

Whoops.

 

His lips crashed into hers catching her off guard. His hand gripping the back of her head pulling her close to him. His hand that was in hers moved up her arm then to her back. Bracing her from falling backward from his sudden movement.

 

His lips tasted sweet with a hint of bitter. Coffee, it always made her body buzz so she had never acquired a taste for it. However, as she kissed him her body buzzed in a little different way. Tim tasted amazing, she couldn’t get enough. Hungerly she pushed herself closer to him so her body was flush angst his.

 

His fingers dug into her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck her body pressing into his. A soft moan coming from his mouth and she was gone.

 

Was this really happening? Was Tim Drake really kissing her? There was no toxins in the air. No crazy situations messing with their teenaged hormone brains. Just the two of them together after she had been the messiest awkward of her life. 

 

“Can I… can I…” he was gasping for air as he pulled away, his blue eyes dark as he looked down at her. She nodded not even sure what he was asking but it didn’t matter. Whatever Timothy Drake wanted he could have. Didn’t he know she would do anything for him? How could he have not known that? She would have lept head first into any situation if he had so much as blinked. 

 

And the way his hands were gripping her, she was flying toward this request. 

 

He pulled her up the stairs sneaking through the mansion toward the bedroom he used when it was too late to go home.

 

Faith giggled as she looked around his room. It was a mess. Not that she was surprised. She had been in here a million times. Looking over cases or just hanging out watching movies or…

 

His lips crashed into hers again cutting off her musings. Moving her hastily toward the bed. Her hands were tangled in his hair as she playfully nibbled at his lower lip giggling as he groaned at her touch. His hands traveled down her waist to her but grabbing at her butt pulling her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist grinding into him as he carried to small frame.

 

They were so busy with each other he tripped on his mattress. Faith’s body clung to him as he fell forward her back hitting his push bed. She looked up at him with another laugh.

 

Tim looked down at her his expression soft. As if he couldn’t believe she was there, under him. With him. Gently, he kissed her forehead. Just checking that this wasn’t some weird over exhausted hallucination. 

 

His touch so soft and caring, but that didn’t last long as Faith pushed her hips forward grinding into him. Tim let out a loud grunt, the sound of both surprise and excitement. Faith felt her body respond with excitement as she felt his erection against her.

 

Her body wanted him bad.

 

“So are we going to?”

 

“Please?” he almost begged grabbing at her. Hands going to her waistband. Her hips responding to his touch pushing forward again. Tim let out another moan. As her mouth found his neck kissing and biting at him.

 

“Ohhh Faith,” he moaned tilting his head so she could get to more skin. His hands grabbing at her. Grabbing at her hips pulling them closer to him as he grinded into her. He needed to release some of this tension inside him. He needed her.

The things she was doing to him, it was driving him wild. He couldn’t think, it felt like someone had sent a firework off in his brain blinding him and setting his body on fire. He needed more but wasn’t even sure how to get it. It was as if his body was taking over and just pushing into her begging for something that required a lot less clothes.

 

“Wait… wait,” he whispered pulling away panting. She looked up at him. God, she looked so beautiful. Her light brown hair messed up, eyes dark and wide as she looked up at him. For a moment he just looked down at her in total awe. Faith O’Neal was under him. The girl of his dreams. The girl who made the whole world seem bright and magical. She had said she loved him.

 

Him.

 

“What?” Faith asked concerned, her body becoming tense, shit what had she…

 

Her thoughts cut off as Tim leaned forward kissing her exposed stomach. Soft and slow. Hands going to her pants slowly pulling them down. Faith moved up on her elbows watching as he slowly made his way down her. The heat following him with every slow excruciatingly wonderful kiss.

 

“Tim?” she moaned as his hands came back up to her panties gently running his fingers over the fabric covering her entrance. The heat of his touch sending little sparks burning inside her. She pushed closer to the feeling her eyes rolling slightly back as she moaned.

 

Tim watched her, oh god that sound she just made. It made his dick throb with excitement. It was taking a lot of self-control to not just pound himself into her and release this tension. 

 

But Tim was nothing if not restrained. And he wanted to enjoy every moment of this. Every moan, every taste, every feeling.

 

The feeling of his lips kissing her through the fabric of her panties was madding. Her hands gripped the sheets as her back arched letting out a breathy gasp. His teeth clamped down just hard through the fabric to scrape into the already very aroused crouch before pulling at the fabric that was between him and her.

 

“Oh. My. God” she moaned out as he pulled her panties down her legs with his teeth. As he did his fingers played over her dancing in a way that was driving her crazy.

 

This pace was different from before, it was soft, gentle and oh so madding.

 

“You like that?” Tim asked as he played with her. Pulled at her. Made her squirm as he light up her body. Singing his name over and over.

 

“Yes, oh yes” she cried, it was amazing and driving her crazy. She wanted him to keep going and just get it over with all at the same time. She was so close yet so far.

 

“You want more?” he asked pushing his fingers into her making her cry out with excitement.

 

“Yeah, I… No” she sat up looking at him. He looked up in surprise at the sudden outburst. 

 

“I want you inside me,” she said her eyes studying him, “And I want it right now.”

 

He burst out laughing as he slowly pulled his fingers out causing her to moan again. Her pussy buzzing with excitement as he leaned forward to his nightstand grabbing a condom from the drawer. Pulling off his pants his cock sprung free. Already hard and dripping slightly with pre-cum. Tim ripped the wrapper with his teeth kneeling above her. Just close enough that if she sat up.

 

He almost choked as her tongue licked the length. She looked up at him blinking innocently and he almost came right then and there. Jesus, this woman was going to be the death of him.

 

“What?” she asked batting her eyelashes, “You just look so good.” gently she kissed his tip gently letting her tongue play around the head. His breath hitched and his hand went to her hair.

 

“Uhg, Faith… I… oh god.”

 

She giggled as she sucked at him. Putting just enough in her mouth to send him into a total frenzy but not enough for really give any release. He was a mumbling mess as he tried to thrust forward, tried to get more of that delicious mouth. She was teasing him, in a way that was making him come so undone he could barely breathe.

 

Not that it should surprise him. She had always had this way with him. Even with her close on. Sending him into a total frenzy with barely any effort.

 

“Faith, oh my god Faith.” he prayed her name like it was a religion as he thrust into her mouth. “I’m going to… oh god… Faith I’m going to cum.”

 

She pulled away for a moment looking up at him. “Where do you want to come?” she asked pulling him back to earth.

 

“Inside you.” He leaned forward kissing her sloppily as he moved his body over her’s. She kissed him back nodding. He pulled away for a moment putting on the condom, as he did he felt her kissing his neck again. He chuckled as his cock twitched with excitement, “I’m not going to be able to concentrate if you keep kissing me like that.” he muttered not really wanting her to stop but also really wanting to get to this next part.  

  
  


“Whoops?” she giggled pulling away that smile on her face. That one that meant she was up to no good. That smile that he had wanted to kiss a million times over. The one that had made him want to pin her to a wall and fuck her so hard.

 

Which was what he was going to do.

 

Pushing himself slowly into her. She let out a soft moan as he brushed his length over her pussy. It was still wet and so ready for him. He ground into her a new times before he pushed himself into her.

 

The sound she made combined with the feeling of her pussy around him almost made him cum right there. It took all his will and construction to keep himself steady.

 

“Oh God Faith, I can’t.”

 

“Are you…”

 

“You feel amazing.” he moaned out as he slowly pushed inside of her. Trying to slow it down. Savor it. He wanted to be here forever but she felt so good. It was driving him crazy.

 

“Just let go.” Faith’s voice was husky, laced with lust as she thrusted up into him.

And that’s all it took. Restraint out the door. 

 

He came crashing down onto her. Moaning out her name as he climaxed pushing himself into her so deep his hips were on her own. His hands gripping the sheets as he tried to steady himself.

 

He pushed into her again long a hard as she squirmed under him. The feelings that had been built up inside her slipping over as she followed him. Her fingers gripping his back nails running down his back. Her name had never sounded so good coming from her lips.

 

Pulling out Tim laid down next to her painting one hand on his stomach while the other found hers holding it again like he had before.

 

Before,

 

That moment in the cave felt like a lifetime ago.

 

Faith turned to look at him, her fingers playing with his. A large smile on her face. Tim turned onto his side gently kissing her forehead, fingers brushing her cheek gently. So tender it made Faith’s heart feel so full she could barely breathe.

 

“OH FUCK,” Tim said pulling away realization hitting it, “the mission!”

 

“Shit!” Faith said sitting up looking frantically for her clothes, “Uncle Bruce is going to KILL US!”

—-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Should I post more of my smut on here?


End file.
